Mia Figlia
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Tony had nothing but his company until the day his daughter Aria Elizabeth came into his life. He swears to make a better world for her so he starts to change for the better.


**Summary: **Tony had nothing but his company until the day his daughter Aria Elizabeth came into his life. He swears to make a better world for her so he starts to change for the better.

**Tony is about 40 years old in the movies but in my fic he will be about 5-6 years younger. Iron Man, Iron Man II, and Avengers will still happen but I'm not sure how much I'm going to include in here because I want to focus on the developing Tony/Aria familiar relationship.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tony Stark was a playboy, billionaire, philanthropist that didn't have a good life. His father became obsessed with finding Captain America that even the birth of his son couldn't calm him down. Tony was a genius and built his own AI. He went to MIT at fifteen and didn't even blink an eye when his neglectful parents died. Tony spent years gathering degrees and partying until he took over Stark Industries when he was twenty-one. Unfortunately his long one night stands would come back to haunt Tony in the form a baby. He had woke up one morning to only be alerted by JARVIS that someone had left a baby outside the house. Tony had brought her in and was a little afraid to even touch her but he had to when she started crying until he had picked her up and she stopped.

After that, along with a paternity test, Tony had named her Aria Elizabeth and started to build a life for her. It surprised Tony how well he was able to be a father when his own was so horrible but Tony did it and for years he watched his daughter grow into a brilliant and energetic young girl. At only four Aria was on her way to being like Tony in every way. She had long brown curls and brown eyes and was already helping her dad in the shop with his cars but that's all Tony would let her do until she was older. Tony kept Aria away from the company and his assistant Pepper Potts because he didn't want her influenced by outside forces. One day though when Aria was seven she got sick and Tony couldn't go out to get her any medicine because she just clinged to him so he had no choice but to call Pepper. That's when Pepper met Aria and the two became friends and Pepper became someone that Tony could trust to watch his daughter if he needed her too. Everything was fine for three years and then Tony left for Afghanistan and disappeared.

The night before Tony left Aria stayed home with Pepper while he kept up appearances. A reporter, Christine Everhart, had tried to sleep with him but Tony wasn't having it and he came home to his ten year old little girl who refused to sleep until her daddy read her a bedtime story. It was a funny thing because Aria went to a private school that helped her excel and she was currently in the 9th grade but she still loved it when her dad read her a story at night so Tony did because he knew that very soon she would probably stop needing him like that.

The next day Tony planned to have Happy drive him but Aria wanted to go with to see Rhodey and Tony off so Tony drove in one car with Aria while Happy followed. When Tony pulled up to the airfield Aria saw Rhodey standing at the top of the plane stairs so the ten year old jumped out and ran up to the plane to give her "Uncle Rhodey" a giant hug. Rhodey smirked and picked up his little munchkin. When Tony had found out he had a daughter he made Rhodey a part of her life and named him guardian if anything were to happen to him. Tony also made it where until Aria was 21 her shares, that she was to receive if anything happened to him, were to go to Rhodey or her guardian who would have a vote on the board. Tony also made it a stipulation that if Aria chose to she didn't have to be a part of the company. Tony shook his head because he didn't know why he started thinking of that right then. Maybe it was because of seeing Rhodey and Aria together but Tony didn't care because he didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Aria ran back down the plane stairs to her dad and jumped up into his arms without invitation.

"Promise to come back to me?" Aria asked giving Tony a pout.

"Kid you know I will," Tony said smiling at her but that wasn't good enough for her.

"No promise me daddy," Aria said crossing her arms.

"I cross my heart princess," Tony said holding out his pinky for her and when she combined it with hers they kissed their hands and then spit on the ground. It was their own personal handshake Aria had made up.

After leaving Aria with Happy, who would take her back to Pepper, Tony entered the plane and sat thinking about his little girl who saved him from himself and deep down Tony could feel something churning in his gut, as if warning him that something was going to happen. Tony ignored his gut thinking it was just him being anxious at separating from Aria for so long but Tony would soon regret not listening to his gut.


End file.
